


I Hate Loving You

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie hates loving Lulu.





	I Hate Loving You

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: I Hate Loving You  
Characters: Maxie and Lulu  
Pairing: Maxlu (Maxie/Lulu)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, FemSlash, Strong Language.  
Summary: Maxie hates loving Lulu.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them because if I did, they’d be busy using their mouths for things other than bitching at each other. *Winks*

*I Hate Loving You*

Maxie hates Lulu more than she’s ever hated anyone else and that’s saying a lot. She hates the way Lulu always whines and bitches when she doesn’t get her own damn way.

Maxie hates that Lulu makes her feel the way she does, because they are better off being enemies, not friends and definitely not lovers. When Lulu walks into their apartment fifteen minutes later, Maxie glares at her. Lulu drops her purse onto the table and turns to meet Maxie’s gaze head-on.

“I hate you,” Maxie snarls as she walks over to where Lulu’s standing.

A smile plays on Lulu’s lips as she replies and her answer’s the same. “I hate you too.”

Wanting to wipe the smile off Lulu’s lips Maxie continues, “I hate loving you. You’re such a selfish bitch.”

Lulu’s smile widens. “You’re just mad that I’m right, that the two of us belong together. It kills you that I realized it before you did.”

Maxie glares at Lulu and then swiftly grabs her arm away from her body, slams her forcefully against the wall and forces her lips upon Lulu’s. Seconds later Maxie feels fingernails digging into her skin and she loves it. When they pull apart from the kiss moments later Maxie says, “You’re still a manipulative whore.”

Lulu doesn’t reply for a moment, she just runs her fingers through Maxie’s hair, pulls the other woman closer and right before their lips meet again she says, “That’s what you love about me.”

Their lips meet and then its tongues and hands and moans as nails scratch over heated skin and clothes get ripped from bodies and tossed aside but neither of them care because they can’t get enough of the person they hate and love the most in the world.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and to the readers!


End file.
